


Thinking in Grey

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink, greyscale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment with top-down perspective, and "coloring" entirely in shades of warm & cool grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking in Grey




End file.
